gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kick Ass (We Are Young)
Kick Ass (We Are Young) is a song originally by Mika Vs. RedOne. It is a group number sung by Parrish Lockhart, Melinda Hagan, Dana Arson and Jessica Freedman in I Wish I Could Be Strong, the third episode of Season One of Glee: Paint the Sky. It marks the first vocal appearance of Parrish in the show. Lyrics Parrish: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong Dana: We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Melinda: We could rule the world On a silver platter From the wrong to the right light To the open stream Jessica: With a crash and burn We can make it better Turn it upside down Just you and me Parrish, Melinda, Dana and Jessica: We are the dream No other way to be Parrish and Dana: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong Dana: We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Jessica: I could change the world I can make it better Kick it up and down Took a chance on me When you fake a smile And you think you're better Gonna put it down Whip it at your feet Melinda: No bridge to burn Nowhere to turn for me Parrish and Dana: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Parrish, Melinda, Dana and Jessica: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees What do they know about us? Are they thinking of somebody else? Are they wondering what we might be? Are they thinking of you or of me? Melinda and Jessica: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Parrish and Dana: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Parrish: We are young (I could rule the world) We are strong (On a silver platter) We're not looking for where we belong We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees (Just you and me) Parrish, Melinda, Dana and Jessica: We are young We are strong We're not looking for where we belong (Just you and me) We're not cool We are free And we're running with blood on our knees Trivia *Originally, Devonne was going to take part in this song but it was more logical for her not to because Bella had already seen her audition in "Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Two". Also, Mary Lou was going to be featured in this performance aswell but she was removed as Jack- gleelover preferred her wanting to join in the ending of "I Wish I Could Be Strong". Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Parrish Lockhart Category:Songs sung by Melinda Hagan Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Glee: The Music, The Soul Scrapers Auditions Category:Audition Songs